Meurs, vieux lâche !
by AD vs AV
Summary: Oneshot. Harry ne supporte pas SA mort. Comme celle de Sirius. Mais c’est celle de trop. Il fuit. Lâchement, sans se retourner. Et quand il revient, il se rend compte que le temps a joué contre lui. Et il se rend compte qu’il haït ici. allusion T.6


Et voilà un OS, comme promis !

**Résumé :** Harry ne supporte pas SA mort. Comme celle de Sirius. Mais c'est celle de trop. Il fuit. Lâchement, sans se retourner. Et quand il revient, il se rend compte que le temps a joué contre lui. Et il se rend compte qu'il haït ici.

* * *

Meurs, vieux lâche ! 

Harry était immobile, face aux ruines du château, vers le lac. Des larmes roulèrent de ses yeux. Il était majeur. Il se souvint de ce jour là… Et les larmes redoublèrent.

Flash Back

_Il courait. Vivement. Sa poitrine, oppressée, le faisait sangloter désespérément. Le mal de SA mort l'embrouillait. Finalement, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant le lac. Comment… ? Comment LUI, qui avait réussit à être sauvé par LUI lors des procès des mangemorts a-t-il pu le tuer ? Hein, comment ? Les larmes redoublèrent. La douleur l'envahit. A cause de ce traître, il ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard l'année suivante. Tant de choses s'éclaircissaient cependant. Les cours particuliers inutiles, sa haine… _

_-Ce n'est pas possible, non ! _

_Mais si. Il avait été tué par celui qu'il avait sauvé. Harry sanglota. Seul… Il était seul et sans protection maintenant qu'il était mort ! Il voulut mourir là, sur place. Mais une autre idée l'envahit. Et si… Il se leva, baguette en main, le visage tordu de douleur, la rage au cœur. Et il prit ses jambes à son cou. Il courut, courut et courut encore sans une fois se retourner. _

Fin du Flash Back

Harry avança doucement, faiblement. Il lui semblait que ce paysage enneigé et détruit était irréel. Il se rendit compte que le temps avait de nouveau joué contre lui et avait, évidemment, gagné. L'effroi le gagna.

_Horloge! dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible  
Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit "Souviens-toi!"  
Les vibrantes Douleurs dans ton cœur plein d'effroi  
Se planteront bientôt comme dans une cible;_

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, à nouveau. Elles gelèrent sans pitié. Il continua à avancer, la peur et la frayeur écarquillant ses yeux, rendant son souffle court.

_Le Plaisir vaporeux fuira vers l'horizon  
Ainsi qu'une sylphide au fond de sa coulisse;  
Chaque instant te dévore un morceau du délice  
A chaque homme accordé pour toute sa saison_.

Une peur l'envahit tandis qu'il voyait les restes de la cabane de Hagrid. Brûlée. Il avait de plus en plus peur tandis qu'il s'approchait du château, en ruines. Il avait fuit. Il était redevenu un moldu. Il avait oublié le monde de la magie. Mais là…

_Trois mille six cent fois par heure, la Seconde  
Chuchote : "Souviens-toi!"- Rapide, avec sa voix  
D'insecte, Maintenant dit : "Je suis Autrefois,  
Et j'ai pompé ta vie avec ma trompe immonde! "_

Il frôla de la main un pierre envahi par le lierre. Il vit gravé dessus 'Griff…' Il devina que c'était la pierre au dessus de la sortie de la salle commune de Griffondor. Son cœur se serra.

_Remember! Souviens-toi, prodigue Esto memor!  
Mon gosier de métal parle toutes les langues  
Les minutes, mortel folâtre, sont des gangues  
Qu'il ne faut pas lâcher sans en extraire l'or!_

_Souviens-toi que le temps est un joueur avide  
Qui gagne sans tricher, à tout coup! c'est la loi.  
Le jour décroît; la nuit augmente, souviens-toi!  
Le gouffre a toujours soif; la clepsydre se vide_.

Le temps avait de nouveau proposé un poker d'années et il avait encore gagné. Il avait manqué tant de choses… Il avait permis la destruction de tant d'autres… Harry ferma les paupières et se cala contre la pierre. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent de ses yeux. Il était dégoûté, horrifié de lui-même. Finalement, il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

-

Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux avec un petit cri et ses yeux parcoururent vivement le parc avant de comprendre où il était et se calmait.

_Tantôt sonnera l'heure où le divin Hasard,  
Où l'auguste Vertu, ton épouse encore vierge,  
Où le repentir même oh! la dernière auberge!  
Où tout te dira : "Meurs, vieux lâche! il est trop tard!"_

Harry éclata en sanglots. Ses fantômes l'hantaient depuis qu'il avait fuit. Mais là, tout autour de lui on voulait le forcer à se souvenir, à se rappeler le passé, à accepter ses tords horribles… Il avait abandonné son monde avec dégoût et horreur. Il avait fermé les yeux sur chaque nouvelle marque de pouvoir de Voldemort, son ennemi mortel, s'était bouché les oreilles sur chaque nouveau cri de douleur. Il était lâche. Il l'admettait péniblement. Car, à présent, plus aucune chance de vaincre Voldemort ; plus aucune chance de se repentir ; plus aucune chance de revenir en arrière et de les sauver. Rien. Néant. Il n'y pouvait rien. Les Ténèbres avaient toujours gagné et il était hors de question que cela change. C'était sûr et certain. Il se souvenait que Voldemort, au départ, perfide, lui avait envoyé chaque douleur de chaque victime. Mais, se rendant compte qu'il avait fui, il avait trouvé intéressant de lui envoyer les cris de dégoût que ses amis avaient crachés sur lui. Harry ferma les yeux, tourmenté. Il entendait les cris du paysage :

-Meurs ! Va-t-en, lâche !

Il eut un soubresaut. Une silhouette se postait derrière lui. Harry murmura :

-Tue le vieux lâche que je suis, Jedusor.

Il se retourna. L'éclat rouge de ses yeux scintilla ; un éclair vert traversa le jour ; la vie retint son souffle. La mort le saisit au creux de l'estomac ; il ne relâcha pas son souffle. Et le jour devint nuit, la vie devient mort, le bien fut mal… Et les Ténèbres envahirent la terre, annonçant aux pauvres résistants la mort du lâche.

* * *

Fin ! 

Reviews please !


End file.
